


love hadn't been blind (until i met you)

by leksaakomtrikru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leksaakomtrikru/pseuds/leksaakomtrikru
Summary: Lena Luthor had never believed in that soulmate bullshit before she met Kara DanversIdentifying marks soulmate au





	love hadn't been blind (until i met you)

Lena remembers the exact moment she figured out the meaning behind the images scrawled upon her ankle at the age of twelve. 

By fifteen she was searching for these symbols on the skin of every passer by, scrutinising the intricacy of every line on their unique designs in the hope that they'd match her own. 

By twenty she had met those with patterns similar to her own; but none had been exact copies. They had never worked out, those relationships, and she had quickly given up hope. 

Now, at twenty four, she sat stoic behind her desk, legs crossing one another as she gazed on at the blonde in her company. 

Lena, now a successful businesswoman, had put those years of chasing behind her. She covered the ink on her ankle with her fitted pantsuit, yet the pattern had been engraved in the back of her mind like a bad memory. It had remained something of the past until she had met the reporter. 

Kara's presence in Lena's life had been somewhat accidental. They had met at a time in which her life was endangered, but somehow, despite the odds, had formed a bond from this traumatic event. The reporter was the only real friend Lena had in National City. She was a Luthor, after all, and their friendliness was not something they were particularly renowned for. 

"Lena?" The blonde asked, that ever so unsure tone of hers peaking the other woman's attention. Kara had a tendency to fidget as she spoke. Tucking stray pieces of her her behind her ears, or playing her fingers against each other. She always seemed nervous, unsure of the words leaving her mouth as if she had never spoken them before. As if they weren't hers to speak. "Can we have brunch somewhere that doesn't offer kale on the menu?"

Their brunch dates had become a regular, bi-weekly occurrence. At first they had been strictly work related. Two women discussing their professions over a light snack - light in Kara’s books being more potstickers than Lena could ever fathom eating in one go, that is. However, it wasn’t long until they had taken on a different form. Now they consisted of little more than gossip about their personal lives, with the odd bit of work thrown in for good measure. 

It was an understatement to say that Lena looked forward to these informal meetings, in fact she regularly planned the restaurant ahead of time to ensure that their credentials were as up to scratch as their food. Organisation had always been everything in the Luthor family, and this combined with Lena’s notable misfortune when it came to friendships, led her to believe that this was regular practice. Despite this, if Kara wanted something different, Lena would not hesitate to instead provide that for her. 

“I do recall you saying something along the lines of, ‘potstickers are the best thing on this Earth’ the other week.” Lena stated, a smile playing upon her lips as she leaned back in her chair. Kara always had the ability to do that, to make Lena smile, no matter how bleak her day had been. It was almost as if she possessed some kind of superpower. “So I suppose it’s only fair if I go to your favourite place after I took you to mine.”

With that Lena rose to stand behind her desk, smile still lingering upon her face, and she began to make her way towards the door. “Shall we? There’s no time like the present, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have a set schedule to update this. i’m an actual mess of a human being. it could be weekly or monthly, we’ll see.  
> find me over at www.leksaakomtrikru.tumblr.com/ to anon bully me in to posting.  
> much love <3


End file.
